


Christmas Comeuppance

by CorruptionSeduction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Elf, F/M, Genderbending, Male to Female, Mind Manipulation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction
Summary: A criminal who steals Christmas presents for a living  attacks Santa, who then teaches him about the spirit of giving.





	Christmas Comeuppance

Christmas was Martin’s favorite time of the year. Not because he loved the cheer or good will towards man. No, Martin was a career burglar, and he loved being able to pop into basically any house and steal a pile of expensive presents. He was good at it too. He been ruining other people’s Christmas’ for over a decade without getting caught. He had gotten to where a week’s worth of work around this time could cover half a year for him. **  
**

This year was a bit different. Everything was going well so far, he had hit twenty-seven houses and scored plenty of good stuff. Now it was Christmas Eve and he figured if he could round it off to an even thirty. Slipping through the back door of twenty-eight and making his way to the Christmas tree he was met with an unfortunate sight, someone in a Santa suit putting presents under the tree. Martin’s heart rate shot up in surprise. He was sure he didn’t see anyone like twenty seconds ago after scoping the place out to make his move. It didn’t matter though, this kind of thing happened a couple of times before and he had prepared for it. Pulling a taser from his pocket he moved quietly up to this guy. Martin knew with all that padding from the suit he’d need to get the guy in the neck, so he needed to get right on him before he got noticed.

Suddenly, with no change in his demeanor, the guy called out, “I wouldn’t do that Martin,” this caused Martin’s blood to freeze. Only for a moment though as his body lunged practically of its own accord in response to this danger. Mid lunge he froze. Not from surprise this time, even as he put all his effort into moving he couldn’t budge and inch. “I told you not to Martin,” said the man as he finished putting out his presents and turned to face the paralyzed Martin. “You know Martin I usually don’t pay any mind to the people on my naughty list, I just don’t give them any presents. You though I don’t think I can ignore. Not only have you ruined hundreds of Christmases, but now you’d even attack Santa Claus,” Martin couldn’t keep up with what was happening. How was this crazy guy doing this to him? As Martin was trying to wrap his mind around the situation the man continued, “I think you need some special attention. I’ve got a schedule to keep though, so…” as he trailed off he opened his bag of presents and unceremoniously shoved Martin in. Martin fell into a space that was much bigger than the outside of the bag would suggest, he felt like he was tumbling across a mountain of gifts. When he came to a stop he tried to take in his surroundings, but was overcome with a need to sleep. The last thing he heard before he fell unconscious was a peel of sleigh bells.

**…**

It was hard to tell how long Martin spent in the bag, but it was at least hours. However long it was it came to an end when he was yanked out and dumped on a strange floor. Still groggy Martin attempted to take in his surroundings. It seemed he was in the living room of nice cabin, fireplace, couches, shag rug, all that kind of thing. Catching sight of a window he could also tell they were in the middle of the woods with a pretty good snow storm going on outside. What really drew his attention as the fog cleared from his brain was the man that kidnapped him standing right before him. “Who the hell are you? And where are we?” Martin angrily asked as he stood up on shaky legs.

“Were you not listening to me Martin? I’m Santa Claus. And we’re at my home at the North Pole.”

“Look man I’m sorry about trying to steal your presents, but I don’t think kidnapping me and taking me to some cabin in the middle of nowhere is, y’know, proportional.”

“Santa” responded with a hearty laugh, and Martin couldn’t help but notice that his belly shook like a bowl full of jelly. “Maybe not. What to you think is fair to put against two-hundred-seventy-nine burglaries and four assaults? Those are the ones just around Christmas too.”

“How do you know about all that?”

“‘He’s making a list, checking it twice.’ You know the rest. I think you can guess which list you’re on.”

This was all too much for Martin and he was just looking for a way out of this without this weird guy chopping his head off. “Look man if you want to call the police that’s cool, let’s just not do anything crazy alright.”

With a sigh “Santa” slipped into a recliner behind him, “No, I don’t think prison would be right. I think you just need to get more into the Christmas spirit.” At this he snapped his fingers and a glittering light shot from his hand to Martin.

“What the fuck!” was all Martin could get out before he was surrounded by this glittery light. As the light fully surrounded him he felt that familiar immobility, but it was now accompanied by uncomfortable shifting across his body. Whatever this magic was it felt like it crushed him down from six two to barely five feet tall. As he was overall compressed his hips pushed out, his ass and breasts blossomed, and waist and shoulders pinched in. More subtle changes followed as all his muscles and hair below his head vanished. He wasn’t able to take this change in, but he felt a tingle as his face softened into a round feminine shape, and his ears stretched to a point. The light coursed across his face leaving magic makeup in its wake. Pouty lips covered in gloss, eyelids covered in silver glitter eyeshadow, and cheeks touched with blush. The final manipulation of his body felt like a gut punch has his penis got sucked into him and and inverted until he was a she. The magic finished its work by changing his clothes into what amounted to a sexy elf costume. Dainty feet set in cherry red high heels, legs wrapped in candy cane striped thighhighs, matching red and green miniskirt and crop top that generously exposed her cleavage, topped off with a floppy hat set on long golden curls.

The spell having done its work it turned her loose and she fell to her knees from mental exhaustion. “What did you do to me?” came out a much higher voice than Martin had before.

“You need to work on listening Marti. Like I said I’m teaching you about the Christmas spirit, and what better way to do that than make you a helper elf? Now I think in light of your crimes of taking people’s presents, your first lesson should be about giving.” With a snap of his fingers Santa sent a pulse of magic that pushed Marti’s conscious mind out of the driver’s seat. She was still aware, but had no control over the fact that she was crawling over to Santa. When she reached him she moved without thought, undoing his belt and pulling down his pants and underwear in a few deft motions. Even in on autopilot she was given pause when confronted with Santa’s huge member.

Only for a moment though as she got to work jerking him to hardness with both hands. When she was satisfied she graced his cock head with a kiss eliciting a moan from both of them. Getting back to work she dove onto Santa’s hard rod. With little effort she took his tool down her throat until it bulged and her face met his crotch. Slowly she pulled back until it was just the tip pressed to her lips, then back down again. Up and down, faster and faster, until she was facefucking her self on Santa’s cock. Santa being so generous couldn’t hold back for very long and was soon overcome by the spirit of giving and let loose and torrent of hot splooge into Marti’s needy mouth. Marti, learning to be grateful, made sure to not let a single drop escape her lips. Polishing off Santa’s dick she released it from her mouth with a contented sigh.

Santa still hard gave his knee a pat, “Why don’t you come sit on Santa’s lap,” Marti was all too eager to accept the offer. She lined up her new soaked slit with Santa’s fuckpole and with little ceremony sat right down on his lap, hilting him in one stroke. This is all it took for her to experience her first mind shattering female orgasm. Santa had to hold her steady until she came back to herself. Unfortunately now that she was sitting on his lap she was a bit too short to get any leverage to really go at it. Santa noticed this and took the lead. He grabbed her waist and started to lift her up and down on his prick. This caused a new surge of sensation to rock Marti. Sure it felt great to be split in half by this huge slab of meat, but it thrilled her even more to be treated like a fuck toy. Santa also caught onto this and started really slamming her up and down his dick. This soon shifted to him standing up and while holding her aloft. Marti was short enough that Santa was able to hold her up and fuck her without letting her feet touch the ground. She wouldn’t have thought it even a half hour ago, but she loved being treated like some cheap fuckdoll. Apparently Santa loved it too, and with a final hard thrust he slammed against her cervix and gifted her with ropes of thick cum.

Falling back into Santa’s chair together they were both panting sweaty messes. Marti rubbed her slightly bulged belly in satisfaction as she slipped Santa’s half hard cock out of her twat. “So Marti, do you understand the true meaning of Christmas now?”

Marti turned to Santa with a coy smile, “I don’t know Santa, but with your help I’m sure I can figure it out just in time for next Christmas.”


End file.
